poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fixer Upper
Fixer Upper is a song from the movie, Frozen. Lyrics Bulda: What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks? Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks? Female Troll 1: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped Weirdness of his feet? Male Troll 1: And though we know he washes Well - he always ends up sort of smell-y. Bulda: But you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as Bulda and Cliff: Sensitive and sweet! Anna interrupting: That's nice, but-- Bulda, Cliff: So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, So he’s got a few flaws. Female Troll 2: Like his peculiar brain dear, Male Troll 2: His thing with the reindeer. Troll Duet: That’s a little outside of nature’s laws! Small Group of Trolls: So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we’re certain of You can fix this fixer-upper Up with a little bit of love! Kristoff: Can we please just Stop talking about this? We’ve got a real, actual problem here. Bulda: I’ll say! So tell me, dear Is it the way that he runs scared? Male Troll 3: Or that he’s socially impaired? Troll Child: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods Anna: I did not need to know that... Cliff: Are you holding back your Fondness due to his unmanly blondness? Female Trolls: Or the way he covers Up that he’s the honest goods? All Trolls: He’s just a bit of a fixer-upper, He’s got a couple of bugs His isolation is confirmation Of his desperation for healing hugs So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer-upper Is to fix him up with you! Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?! (beat) Cliff: So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, Male Troll 4: That’s a minor thing. Male Troll 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement. Troll Child: And by the way I don’t see no ring! Male Trolls: So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, Her brain’s a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and The whole thing will be fixed. Bulda: We’re not sayin' you can change him, ‘Cause people don’t really change. We’re only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they’re mad, Or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way. Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way. Bulda and Female Trolls: And you’ll bring out their best. All Trolls: True love brings out their best! Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, That’s what it’s all about! Cliff: Father! Female Troll 3: Sister! Male Troll 6: Brother! All Trolls: We need each other to raise Us up and round us out. Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, But when push comes to shove. Olaf: The only fixer-upper fixer That can fix up a fixer-upper is Trolls: True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love Love! (True love!) True... Troll Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded? Anna: Wait, what!? Troll Priest: You’re getting married! Trolls: Love! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Frozen Songs